raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rais-Wiki-Land Front Page
Ok so here's a fun little game to play. This game has been going for a while now, but that was all beta-testing for this, which is the REAL DEAL. Ladies, gents, and stealthy reptiles of all ages, welcome to RAIS-WIKI-LAND! How to Play 1) Create a character who is a reflection of you but awesomer. 2) Create a page detailing your character, and if your character is in a position of power, include detail on that! Do they rule a nation or a state? Are they a mob boss or royalty? Pictures are welcome! 3) Go to an active forum thread and begin improvising scenes with your character interacting with the other characters in the scenarios set by the thread heading 4) Have fun! Rules & Regulations 1) Whatever you say at the creation of your character is set in stone, steel, adamantium, whatever highly permanent substance you desire to think of it as, but it. Is. LOCKED. You can't go changing things about your character willy-nilly halfway through on a whim. This ESPECIALLY applies to superpowers. You can't just give yourself superpowers or magic in response to whatever comes your way. If you're outmatched, overpowered or in really deep s***, figure a way out of it that doesn't involve complete BS convenience power ups. (This does not apply to personality quirks and relationships) 2) No overpowering your character. All forms of reality warping and universal level powers are out. O-U-T OUT! If we had reality warpers, we wouldn't have conflicts and then we wouldn't have much of a game would we? If your character is powerful enough that Apocalypse, Thanos, Wolverine, the Hulk, Superman, and/or Batman would take one look at them and go "OH S***! RUN!" Your character is too bloody powerful and you need to tone it back a few notches. If your character has no weaknesses and is for all intents and purposes invincible and omnipotent, they're too dang powerful! You know what overpowered is, DON'T DO IT! 3) Play nice. Being proud of what you can do is one thing, arrogance and one-upping people are just annoying and rude and they were a huge problem in the beta-test of this stuff. You know how to play nice, SO PLAY NICE! 4) Side stories are completely acceptable if you wish to start one 5) Extra characters are acceptable as long as they are not one-shot-shows-up-just-to-save-you type things as this is just cheating Rule #1 6) We would like you to please post a link to your character page in the section below so that everyone else can see your wonderful character(s), and any side stories you may start in the section labeled stories labeled Interactive (for stories in forum thread that you want people to play along in) or Set (for pages which you don't want people to play along in as they are background info or stories which you want set in stone/steel/adamantium/whatever) Character Pages Cackling Shadow-Endorian Blight the Annihilator-Endorian Hestia the Sorceress-Endorian Wyldfire the Destroyer-Endorian Antonismage-Empire's Individual Elsa-Empire's Individual Thead-Empire's Individual Chloris-Empire's Individual Walt-Ninjasaur TB-Travel Agent Queen Scarlet-Fictorian Creatures Endorian War Sphere Shredder-Saur Class-Endorian Stories Where'd Walt Go? Interactive The Magical Portal of FIFA Current Things from the Beta Test Why the Ninjasaurs attacked the Forest of Death Set A Map of Rais-Wiki-Land Set Category:Rais-Wiki-Land Category:Cackling Shadow Category:Rules